Impossible Miracle
by Rosalee M
Summary: Bella has been married to Edward for almost a year - then she finds out she is pregnant. But who's is it? Edward? Jacob? She completes her pregnancy, but when she has to deliver, there are severe complications. Can the doctors save her in time? R&R!
1. Chapter One: Tests

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Twilight, or any material in it. Stephanie Meyer is the genius behind the saga, _not_ me. But don't we all wish we owned it?

**NOTE:** This is my second Twilight Fanfic. I haven't posted my first one, and I don't think I will, either. Love it? Hate it? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! But please try to be nice. Suggestions for my next one would be nice, too. Sneak peak of "Coma" will be posted at the end of Chapter Six. You may also review on that if you would like, also. Really. Thanks!

**Chapter One: Tests**

I woke one morning in Edward's bedroom, on the bed they had purchased a year or so ago. It was warm, cozy and I felt safe whenever I was in the Cullen's home. I was happily married to the forever-seventeen, God-like Edward, and I was happy with my life. Although, Edward had been able to stall the date of me being changed into a vampire. It didn't annoy me anymore, but knowing my nineteenth birthday was creeping closer and closer with each passing day still made me nervous. I didn't want to get older. I liked being just one year older than Edward. I_ really_ didn't want to be _two_ years older! Like I'd said to him before, if he was staying in his teens forever, so was I! And he couldn't budge me about this one, and I meant it!  
"Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?" Edward's velvet voice purred into my ear, making me blush and clouding my thoughts, like always. He was next to me, and his right hand was gently stroking my cheek. I smiled at him sleepily, and rubbed my forehead. I groaned, and rolled over, bunching up and putting my hands over my stomach. Edward reacted immediately, rushing over to the other side of the bed and falling down to his knees without even a sound.  
"Bella! Bella? Are you alright, love? What's wrong?" His voice was pleading.  
I groaned again, feeling utterly sick to my stomach. "I...don't...know...I...don't...feel...good..." was all I managed to mutter in broken whispers, although I was not crying. I coughed, my throat feeling sore. I realized my eyes were clamped together tightly, so I opened them. That was a _very_ bad idea. The room was spinning, and the blood was starting to drain from my head. I clamped my eyelids together again, and the last thing I remember was Edward's thumb stroking my palm gently.

I woke up after, but I didn't know how long it had been since I had fainted. But I woke up, just to have my breath taken away by Edward's warm, golden topaz gaze. His eyes met mine, and the beautiful coloring in them seemed to melt and just become even more dazzling. It seriously _was_ unfair!  
"I told you, you shouldn't do that to me." I laughed at him.  
"Do what?" He seemed clueless, but I knew he was playing along.  
"Dazzle me! You haven't the slightest idea of the effect it has on someone like me, you know. Remember the one time you made me faint?" I remembered that day very clearly. He seriously had made me faint, right in his arms. I laughed at it now, but when it had happened, I knew I was getting in deeper than I thought and knew I should be. But it was too late now; I couldn't go back. I was madly in love with Edward, and that was something that couldn't and wouldn't change. Ever.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I don't mean it, really." He chuckled, and pressed his cool lips to my forehead. But he quickly pulled away, his forehead becoming creased with the familiar lines of a frown that ruined the features of his too-perfect face. "You're warmer than usual, Bella. Are you feeling alright? You've been like this for awhile now. Do I need to get you anything?" He asked me, his voice sounding fearful.  
"I think..." I paused, closing my eyes. He was right. This _had_ been going on for awhile, and I was starting to feel afraid. I had also noticed that I'd been..._late_. Three weeks late. Oh, and was it a coincidence that I "skipped" just after I'd..."slept"...with Edward, or been spending a few nights with Jacob in La Push? Oh, I wouldn't call that a coincidence! Not. At. All.  
A sick feeling rose from my gut, causing me to gag slightly. I knew what I had to say, but I couldn't get the words to come out. So, instead, I forced them out, slowly, and one by one.  
"I need you...to go to the pharmacy...get me...a...a..." I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes. "a pregnancy test. I just need to be sure. Edward, what if I _am_ pregnant? What will I tell Charlie? Or Renee? Or..._Jacob_?" I noticed that Edward still cringed whenever I said Jacob's name; he still hated him, even though I'd tried to convince him time and time again that he really wasn't a bad guy, for a werewolf, you know. He was my former best friend, and he deserved to be treated with respect.  
"Are you sure?" Edward's voice scattered my thoughts, making me surface back into reality.  
"Y-yes, Edward, I'm sure," I told him, using the best firm voice I could, but it cracked once.  
"Alright. I'll be right back."  
"Hurry back, please."  
He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then he was gone. I heard his car starting, and then all was silent. I curled myself into a ball, and waited there, for him to return.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Edward entered the room, and it was then I realized I had just woken up from having fallen asleep again. I groaned gently, and sat up in the warm bed. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed, offering the box to me. I took it, and rested my head on his cold shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, and I closed my eyes just ever so slightly.  
"I'll be right back." I finally muttered, pulling away from him. I shuffled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I sat down, and carefully read and followed the instructions on the back. And then the waiting began. Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. The minutes seemed to take longer than usual. They dragged on in lulls that made me feel sick with each passing second within each and every one of them.  
Finally, the little device beeped. I brought it to my face, my eyes closed. I hesitated for just half a second, and then I forced my eyes open. I looked at the screen, and my eyes grew wide. There was the sound of plastic clattering against lenolium, and I couldn't believe it. I just sat there, stunned. My jaw hung down, and I didn't even realize my tongue was starting to dry out. Edward must've heard, because he came rushing to the door. He realized it was locked, and so he started pounding and yelling for me to let him in.  
In a daze, or a trance-like state, I got up and sauntered over to the door. I unlocked it, and immediately the door swung open. Edward's eyes were wide, and he was panting from all the yelling he had just done. He saw that my eyes were starting to well up with tears, and he immediately pulled me into his arms. I cried against his chest, not sure if they were tears of joy or tears of confusion, or something else.  
"Bella, what did the test say?" Edward questioned me. I was beginning to hyperventilate, and he had obviously noticed. He calmed me down by humming my lullaby softly. It helped some.  
"It - said I was - p-p-p-pregnant." I said between gasping sobs and a fresh flow of tears. Edward backed up slightly, leaving only his cool hands to rest on my shoulders.  
"Who's is it?" He asked. I could tell he was getting mad already. I shook my head, putting my hands over my eyes and falling to my knees. I lay there, sobbing, on their bathroom floor. _"How stupid, humiliating and helpless I must look,"_ I thought to myself. I kept shaking my head. This couldn't be happening. Maybe - by some miracle - it was all just a bad nightmare. Edward wasn't really mad at me. I had never gotten pregnant. I wasn't laying on the floor sobbing my eyes out right now. I couldn't be. I didn't _want_ to be. But, somehow I knew that there was no escaping from this nightmare. It had come true, and at the worst time possible. My life was ruined, all in fifteen minutes. How much more cruel could life get?  
But, there was still one very important yet currently unanswered question: _Who_ was the father? I'd done "it" with Edward, just about a week before I missed my cycle. But I'd also been drunk one time while in La Push, and slept with Jacob, too. But I didn't want it to be his baby. Edward would get so pissed at me if I got a test and the results came back saying the father was Jacob Black.  
"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say, over and over again. Edward didn't move. His hands dropped to his side. I knew he was looking at me; I could feel his topaz gaze burning into me like a drill. I sobbed, knowing I probably looked like a fool right now.  
What was going to happen now? It felt like my world had come to a screeching halt all in just fifteen long, torturing minutes.  
When I had finally settled down and looked up, Edward was still there, but he was angrier than ever. His hands were bunched up into fists, the tendons showing through his pale skin. His jaw was set and clenched, and the sight made me shiver involuntarily. I hated it when Edward was angry. It made me scared, even after being with him for two years.  
Suddenly, he was gone. I didn't even hear the front door open and close, but the unmistakable sound of his silver Volvo starting up gave made my heart stop, and then start again with a jolt that felt like someone was shocking it. "No, no, no!" I said to myself, getting up and running out of the bathroom as fast as I could without tripping. I ran down the stairs, but by the time I had flung the front door open and looked outside, all that was left of Edward were the particles of dust that floated through the air.  
Oh, no.


	2. Chapter Two: Father of Mine

**Chapter Two: Father of Mine**

I awoke the next morning in a daze. The last thing I remembered about last night was returning to the bathroom and crying myself to sleep on the floor. But I wasn't on the bathroom floor anymore. I was in bed again, tucked safely into the white blankets. I lifted my head up and looked around, my mind still clouded with confusion. I spotted Edward in the corner, sitting on the couch. He sighed, paying no attention to me. But I knew he was lost deep in thought, and not doing in intentionally.  
I laid my head back down on the pillow, and Edward's head shot up. _"Oops,"_ I thought to myself. Before I had the chance to close my eyes and pretend to still be asleep, Edward was on the bed with me, propped up on his left shoulder next to me, and his right hand outstretched towards me. He let the back of his index finger trace an invisible line from the hollow near my ear, down my jaw, and then stop at the side of my mouth. I could feel his pain, worry and distress mingled in that invisible line his finger left behind. I propped myself up, and my face was now only an inch or two away from his. I rested my forehead on his, and sighed gently.  
"Edward." Was all I could say. My voice cracked slightly.  
"Bella. I'm sorry. What I did last night was rude of me - I should've comforted you. But I didn't. It was agony, to see you crying so helplessly on the floor like that. I could feel your pain and worry and confusion just radiating off of you. I was stupid. I'm so, so sorry."  
"I forgive you. Edward, I'm just so scared." I whimpered, putting my head onto his chest.  
"I know. But we need to find out who the father is. A test. Carlisle can take care of it." Edward was right. We _did_ need to get a test to find out who the father was. Whether it be Jacob or Edward, I would still have to decide whether to abort the baby or keep it. I knew option was was definitely out. Abortion, in my mind, was a cruel thing. I was sure I could be strong enough to survive the nine-month pregnancy, the hormones, and Alice's shopping sprees and baby shower. It didn't sound too bad.  
Sighing, I nodded into Edward's chest. "You're right, Edward. We can go to the hospital today and get the test." I said.  
He let go of me, and I pulled away reluctantly. But when I least expected it, Edward put his hands on either side of my face, and whispered to me in his velvet voice. "Everything is going to be alright, Bella. I promise." I couldn't find my voice, I was speechless. So, instead, I nodded again pathetically.  
"By the way," I said casually once I had the ability to speak, "where did you go last night?"  
"The meadow."  
"Uh-huh..._sure._ Edward, tell me. _Where did you go?"_ I growled at him, causing a surprised expression to overcome his face.  
"I went...to...to..." He said. For once, he didn't know what to say. _"Success,"_ I thought to myself slyly. But my sweet victory didn't last long. Edward dropped his hands, and I, in return, put my hand on his cheek. "Okay, I admit it. I went to La Push. Well, not actually _into_ La Push. I went to the border, and called Jacob, and told him to meet me there."  
Suddenly, my world seemed to crash into a brick wall. Again. I didn't know what had happened, but I had a feeling I already knew.  
"Jacob." The word was a simple whisper on my dried lips. I felt like I was going to faint, or be sick, or something. Life had a cruel way of telling me things. Life hated me. Life had a humor I didn't like, a humor which was sick and twisted. What was wrong with me? I was stupid, and right now, I wanted nothing more than to just crawl into a hole and die.  
"Jacob." I said again, and this time I found my voice. "What did you do to him?!" I suddenly screamed, jumping up from the bed. Edward's jaw dropped, something I had never seen happen before. "You...you...you...UGH!" I yelled, turning my back on him and sinking to the ground, sobbing. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, and a sudden hatred filled the pit of my stomach. It leaked out, filling every single crevice inside of me. I _hated_ Edward for what I just _knew_ he had done to my precious Jacob.  
"You monster." I muttered, still sobbing. Edward was at my side at once, attempting to put his arms around me. I jumped up, shrugging him away. "You hurt him. I-I can't believe you. _I hate you_!" I yelled, and a fresh batch of tears overwhelmed me. Edward retreated into the far corner, and before I could open the door it was being swung open from the outside. Alice stood in the doorway, a bewildered expression on her facial features.  
"What's going on in here?!" She shrieked, and I just stood there crying. Alice came over and comforted me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I rested my head on her shoulder, staining her shirt.  
_"What did you do to her?"_ Alice questioned Edward, though the words never came out of her mouth. Edward sighed, closing his eyes, placing his hands over his eyes and shaking his head. He looked so...frightened, when I opened my eyes and looked at him. I pulled away from Alice, and ran over to Edward, throwing my arms around his neck. He looked up, a little bewildered, like Alice had been. I sobbed onto his shoulder, and then kissed his neck.  
"I'm sorry!" I said in a mere whisper into his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on mine. "It's alright." He said, and I smiled, but only faintly. Alice sighed gently, and then she closed her eyes, holding a finger up. I looked up at her, and horror stung my heart like a bee attacking it a million times over. _"Crap!"_ I thought. _"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no! Please not let this vision show her I'm pregnant."_ I said to myself in my head.  
Alice's eyes suddenly popped open, and she flitted over to me, hugging me. _"Just great."_ I thought, cussing to myself.  
"Congrats, Bella! I'm so happy for you!" She said into my ear. I forced a smile, and she pulled away.  
"What exactly did you see?" I asked her warily, scooting closer to Edward. He kissed the back of my neck, making me shiver again. I never got used to the feeling of his cold lips on my skin.  
"You, in the hospital, holding a baby boy and a baby girl."  
"TWINS?!" I roared, my eyes widening in shock.  
"Yes! Aren't you happy"  
"Should I be?" I asked her, making her giggle. "Alice, this is NOT funny! I don't even know who the _father_ is!"  
"I do!" Of course she knew!  
"Who, Alice?" I asked her eagerly. This spared me the expense of having to get blood drawn from my arm, and probably making me faint at the hospital.  
"Edward."  
"Edward."  
"Me?!" Edward's voice was right behind me. I couldn't help but grin at the surprise that was obviously lingering in his voice.  
"Yes, you! Is there another person named Edward in this house that I don't know of?" Alice said coolly.  
"No. But...how?" He asked, stating my thoughts.  
"I don't know. That's what I was just wondering, too. I've heard it's possible _sometimes_. Very, very, very, _very_ extremely rare, but I've heard it can happen." Alice said. "And you got lucky!"  
"Yeah, _sure_. Lucky me," I muttered darkly before I shifted to face Edward. I leaned in and kissed him, and then sighed. "Well. What do you think?" I asked him.  
"I...don't...know." He admitted, each word slow and careful, as if someone else were there hiding in the shadows and watching us like a stalker.  
"Aren't you happy? I have to admit, I am."  
"Of course I'm happy. I'm going to be a father. But...it's a lot of responsibility, taking care of a baby, let alone _twins_, Bella. What will we do?" He plead to me.  
"We'll just go with the flow. Don't worry, Edward. Remember. Everything is going to be alright._ You promised_." I reminded him, kissing the tip of his nose. He smiled his sexy crooked smile, before laying me down and tucking me back in.  
"You should rest." He said to me. I yawned, and before I knew it I was slowly slipping into unconciousness.


	3. Chapter Three: Shopping for Baby

**Chapter Three: Shopping for Baby**

-Three months later-

The months had gone by so quickly. It was like everything was going in fast-forward. I seemed to get bigger every day, and I hated feeling fat. But Edward re-assured me that I was just even more beautiful when I was pregnant. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Esme and Carlisle had been way over ecstatic when they found out I was pregnant with Edward's babies, and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had been overjoyed. Two new additions to the family. And Alice was always talking about how she couldn't wait to be an aunt, and sometimes I just wanted to smack her and tell her to shut up.

We were at the mall one rainy day, and I was in the beginning of my second simester. My fourth month, and already I looked like a pumpkin. I had to buy a few new outfits, because of my ever-growing body size. I didn't know how Edward could tolerate my slow pace, but somehow he did. He never left my side during the past months. Alice had bought everything for the babies, all in one shopping trip: two cradles, a changing table, two high-seats, two carseats, some diapers, some wet cloths, bottles, formula, and basically anything else you could think of that had to do with babies.  
We'd decided to transform one of the extra rooms on the second floor into the babie's room. The wall was now a soft green and a light royal blue, with butterflies and hearts and teddy bears painted onto the wall. Alice had done some research, and she had supposedly found something that had said babies liked bright colors and shapes. So we'd done our best to stick to that theme.  
I groaned as Alice pulled me into yet another store with baby clothes filling each and every shelf and aisle. This was truly starting to get on my nerves. Alice _never_ rested when it came to shopping! She could so shop forever! But I was eventually able to pull her out of the store, and then the mall.  
"Alice, you're going overboard." I said to her once we were out of the doors. She rolled her eyes, and then giggled. The sound was like the tinkling of tiny silver bells.  
"I know, but that's the fun of it!" I rolled my eyes at her, and then got into Edward's car.

An hour later, we were back at the Cullen's mansion. I was walking up the front steps when suddenly a pain jolted from inside of me. I gasped and fell to the ground, groaning loudly and clutching my belly. Edward was there again, at my side. He pulled me to him, and whispered into my ear, soothing me with his reassuring words.  
"Bella, what's wrong? What happened. You're alright. Don't worry."  
"They kicked - I felt it! They're moving!" I said, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I could feel Edward was happy, too.  
"Oh, Bella! That's great!" He exclaimed, and Alice came out through the front door with the rest of the family behind her. Carlisle was the first to help me up. He kept his hand on my shoulder, just in case it happened again.  
"Bella, we should get you to the hospital for an ultrasound. Just to make sure." He said smoothly. I groaned, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist securely.  
"Do I _have_ to?"  
"Yes, you should, Bella. You never if there is something wrong with the baby until you see it."  
"Alright." I obliged, and Carlisle smiled, turning around. I did the same, and Edward came with me. We arrived at the hospital awhile later, and Carlisle led me in. The nurses greeted him. One with blonde hair approached, with a clip board and pen.  
"Hello, Doctor Cullen. You're not on duty, did you just come to check in on someone?" She asked him. He nodded.  
"I brought my daughter-in-law for an ultrasound. Here, I'll sign in." He said. The nurse handed him the clipboard, and I watched as he signed his name, the date and the time, then handed it back to the nurse. She smiled, and turned on her heel, walking away.  
He walked me towards an empty room, and as we passed, I saw mothers holding their babies, smiling and cooing, and they looked so happy, yet utterly exhausted. I began to wonder what it was like, after the birth, to be able to hold something so small and breakable. It must be so nice, knowing that you had your own little miracle. I smiled to myself, wiping away a few tears. _"Hormones are an ugly thing."_ I thought to myself with an exasperated sigh.  
We reached the white room, and I was left to change into a hospital robe. Once I was done, Carlisle and Edward came back in. I laid down, and was wheeled into a room with the ultrasound equipment. He began, and then, before I knew it, it was over. There was nothing wrong with the babies, and I was so glad! I smiled at Edward, who smiled back at me and made my mind cloud up.  
Now, I found myself being excited for the delivery, and afterwards.


	4. Chapter Four: Complications

**Chapter Four: Complications**

-Five months later-

I was taking a shower at the Cullen's house, and I began to feel sick to my stomach. I wondered what was wrong with me. I groaned, and suddenly I felt a warm liquid running down my leg. I gasped, and stumbled backwards, hitting the back on the bathtub. Edward, needing only the slightest of whispers to know something was wrong, was immediately pounding on the door again. I got out, dried off and quickly got dressed into a fresh outfit. I unlocked the door, my breathing getting more shallow and quicker with each passing moment.  
"Edward, my water just broke!" I said to him, my eyes wide. He grabbed me in his arms, picking me up. Before I knew it, we were at the hospital, and I was in a hospital robe, and being rushed on a bed into the delivery room. I moaned as a contraction hit, and it felt like my body was being torn from the inside out. It was at least ten or fifteen minutes before another contraction hit. This one was worse than the first one. I screamed, and Edward intertwined his hand with mine. I cluthed it like I was about to die, which, I felt like I was about to.  
The contractions slowly sped up, getting worse each time. Carlisle kept coming in to check on my status. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pain, the last contraction came. But this one was far worse than any of the others. I threw my head back and screamed, squeezing Edward's cool, hard hand with all the strength I could put into it. Carlisle came back in with two other nurses, and once he was done checking, he turned to them and nodded. Edward grasped my hand gently, and told me to breathe.  
"Edward..." I murmured, closing my eyes. The sweat droplets were starting to form on my face, and now they were leaking into my eyes. My breathing was quick and shallow, like it had been in the bathroom back home. I winced in pain as something shifted around inside of me. "It...hurts...so...bad." I said, clenching my teeth together in agony. "I hate you for doing this!" I said. Edward got a shocked look on my face, but I managed to stifle a laugh.  
"I don't hate you. Right now I do, but after, I will love you again. You haven't the - OW!" I screamed, cut off by the searing pain. My body was being torn again, and it felt like a lightning bolt had just zapped through the lower part of my body. Carlisle looked up at me, and spoke.  
"Okay, Bella. Are you ready? You need to push. On three. One..." I got ready. "Two..." It was almost here again. "Three. Push!" I gathered up every little scrap of strength and energy I had, and pushed, my eyes shut tightly together. It hurt iso bad/i. I screamed again, and I knew Edward was also in agony, watching my face contort in response to the ripping and tearing that seemed to be going through my body. I groaned, and felt hot liquid oozing down my leg again. I groaned, and smelt the blood. I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.  
I looked up to Carlisle, who looked shock. He turned to one of the nurses, speaking quickly. I could just barely make out what he was saying.  
"She's bleeding severely, and it won't stop! Quick!" He said. I moaned, laying my head back. I forced myself to push a few more times, and then the pain suddenly dulled, but it was still faintly there.  
"Wha...wha...what's g-g-g-going...on?" I was able to slur. They must've given me some morphine for the pain I was experiencing. I was glad, but I wasn't able to stutter even the tiniest "thank you". I moaned, and then heard Edward's voice. It sounded far, yet so, _so_ close.  
"Carlisle, what's going on? Bella's barely responding to me!" He shouted. I listened as Carlisle told Edward to calm down. I groaned again, and I knew Edward had turned to me. "Bella, Bella, Bella. It's going to be alright, love. Shh. I'm here. I love you, stay strong. It's almost over...Bella? Bella? BELLA!" My eyes were open, and I was staring at Edward. But a blackness was slowly starting to encase me, and it was so..._tempting_. The waves of blackness were beginning to pull me under. I almost willingly gave myself over. They lapsed over me, and my vision was starting to blur around the edges.  
"Bella?!" Edward's panicked voice came again, and it sounded so distant once more. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...don't." I heard him. He was heaving dry, tearless sobs. I felt the weight of his head on my chest, and Carlisle and the two nurses shuffling over to me. Carlisle was checking for a pulse. I heard the nurses talking. The darkness was grabbing at me again, and entwining me into it's firm grasp. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed, and the monitor beside me suddenly made a monotone steady beeping noise. My heart had stopped. But then, everything was black. The pain was suddenly completely gone, and I was in a place that looked so peaceful.  
_Heaven?_


	5. Chapter Five: Heaven's Hates

**Chapter Five: Heaven's Gates**

It was a hillside meadow at first, and there was a cherry tree, in full-blossom. It's green leaves were barely visible beneath the thickness of the pink flowers that would someday grow into ripe, delicious fruit. But, I noticed, below the shade there seemed to be a staircase. The staircase to Heaven? I was suddenly walking towards it, and climbing it. I went up, up, up. Further and further. Two gigantic, golden gates rose up above me, and I was awe-struck. Heaven's Gates. I'd heard tales that when you arrived, if it was truly your time, they would open right up for you. Was it truly my time? I wondered. I looked towards the Gates.  
They were still closed. I walked up to them, and peered through. There was a vast expansion of white beyond them, and nothing more.

_Heaven's Gates won't open up for me._

_"It must not be my time. But then, what am I doing here?"_ I wondered, dazed and confused. I turned around, and saw a break in the ground - which seemed to be like clouds - and I shuffled over. I peered down, and the same staircase was there. I looked back, and then I made my descent. As I was walking down, the whole image began to fade. I knew immediately that the pain I was suffering from giving birth to twins would soon return to me, my body would continue to convulse in searing ripples, and Edward would be there for me. I just knew it. I suddenly hesitated, and turned around, glancing back up. The hole was still there. I thought about going back, and just staying there. Edward could live without me. He'd promised me that if I ever died, he wouldn't kill himself. And, he would have two wonderful children to be reminded of me by. Whenever he looked at them, he would think of me. I knew he would be alright if I died. Sure, it would be painful for both my family and his, but they would eventually get over it...eventually.  
I sighed. _"Oh, what should I do?"_ I wondered to myself, sinking down and sitting on the steps. I felt something running down my cheek, and I wondered if I was crying. I realized that, in fact, I _was_ crying. And, yet, my eyes were completely dry. The teardrop landed on my knee, and then vanished. I stared at the spot where it had been, gazing at it in wonder and awe. Heaven truly _was_ amazing!  
I finally got up, and decided that it wasn't my time to die. Edward needed me. Charlie needed me. Renee and Jacob needed me. I continued my descent down, a smile on my face. It had been nice while it lasted.  
Then, the image faded completely.


	6. Chapter Six: Home Again

**Chapter Six: Home Again**

I was suddenly alive again. The pain had come back, stabbing at me from every possible angle. I was gasping for breath. Edward was shouting, paying no attention. Until, that is, the monitor started up again, beeping with the rhythm of my now-active-again heart and lungs. I groaned, and the pain seared.  
"What...hap-pened?" I slurred again, moaning.  
"Bella!" Edward was suddenly covering my face with kisses. I heard Carlisle heave a sigh of relief. He checked my pulse, and then went back to his position at the end of the bed. He allowed me some time to regain my conciousness fully before he told me I had to start pushing again. I simply gave a nod, and the pushing and pain and torture continued. And yet, Edward never left my side. Not once. He was there with me until after both of the children had been born. I heard the crying of the first one, the girl, and then after, the boy. I was given two bundles, one wrapped in a royal blue, and one wrapped in a soft powder pink. I pulled the blankets back and gazed into the faces of my son and daughter. They both had Edward's same bronze-colored hair, except the girl's was slightly curly, but would get curlier like mine was. The boy had chocolate-brown eyes, where the girl had her father's former bright green ones.  
"They're beautiful." Edward murmured silently. I nodded, smiling brightly. The girl began to cry, and I stroked her small cheek gently. I suddenly turned my head towards Edward, who was gazing at me with such a loving look in his eyes. "Would you like to name one?" I asked him. He smiled, the crooked smile, and nodded. "Of course!" He said happily. He decided he wanted to name the boy. Figures.  
He sat for a moment, contemplating his decision. Finally, he looked at me, and the name came out.  
"Austen Bennett Oliver Masen Cullen." He said. I grinned at him. "Kinda long, isn't it? Oh, well. It's the _perfect_ name!" I sighed.  
"What about the girl?"  
"Oh. Ivy Rose Alice Masen Cullen. Ivy means 'God's gift'. I thought it was perfect."  
"It is, love. It is." Edward stroked my cheek, and I grunted gently. He picked up his little girl, who was now sleeping. I could see the look of loving in his eyes, and I knew that now, my life was complete. _I _was complete. _We_ were complete. A real, true, family. I was so proud, both of myself, of Edward, and of my two perfect little bundles of joy.  
"Edward, Bella, you _do_ know this means non-stop working and no sleep for the first year or so? Babies need care, you know," Carlisle interrupted us. Suddenly, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were in the room. Alice almost squealed, but I told her to be quiet.  
"Oh. My. Gosh! Bella, I'm so proud of you!" Esme came up and hugged me as best as she could. I smiled, and simply nodded. I didn't realize how tired and exhausted I was until I let my eyes close. Carlisle came in, and took both of them from Edward and I. I was glad to be able to get to sleep now.  
"I'm an aunt, I'm an aunt!" Alice shrieked once they were out of the room. I laughed at her, and nodded. Then, I slipped into a precious and much-welcomed unconciousness, gladly knowing sleep was the first thing I needed. But, before I completely slipped in, I thought to myself, _"What a lucky girl I am."_ And then, all was peaceful in the small room.

The End.

**SNEAK-PEAK  
Title:** Coma  
**Summary:** Bella is involved in a car pile-up on a road in the small town of Forks. Her new car gets hit from the side, and she suffers from a critical and life-threatening concussion that puts her into a coma. As the weeks go by, she slowly starts to resurface, only to fail and sink back in multiple times. Can Edward live without her? Will she even make it through? And what about her son and daughter - what would _they_ do without her?  
**Excerpt from:** Chapter Two: Accidents  
Suddenly I heard a screech, and my head shot to the left. A huge black pick-up truck was skidding towards me, obviously out of control. My eyes widened, and my heart was sent into shock. Then an ear-splitting crash was heard, and then a fire engulfed me from every side. Every part of my body was being seared, burned. The pain was immense. I was wrapped in the fire's fingers, being cloaked in the intense heat, the bright flames flickering and dancing around me. I felt the blood oozing from many different places, and then suddenly it was black. I was being pulled under, and I knew I was slowly dying. My life, my kids, my husband, my family - I was about to lose everything.  
Why did life have to be so cruel to me?  
--


End file.
